Download In Progress
by Slider no. 11
Summary: It was high time for Neptune to play the latest version of a certain game she's been following since its closed beta. Unfortunately, it seems she might have to wait a bit more than what she's used to wait when she starts downloading it... (Short one-shot)


"This is bonkers! Literally bonkers!" Neptune threw down her controller in a fit of anger not unlike most "tryhard" gamers do when that one mistake they have been trying to avoid all game happens. In lieu of images of virtual characters in the act of swordplay was a screen devoid of action and striking visuals. A screen that, while depicting a rather important process, was completely and utterly...

"BORING! Download screens are the WORST!"

Neptune thrashed around her room, jumping and wailing about in the most undignified way someone of her caliber could possibly do. After a good minute or so of releasing her emotions, the goddess of Planeptune hopped into a sitting position directly in front of her personalized N-Tune's display and gave the barely filled download bar the scariest glare she had ever given in her lifetime, not counting that one incident way back when the Console Wars were still a thing. On top of the bar was a respectable number–a good number to have considering the fact that it was a Saturday. On the bottom of the bar however, was the unholy combination of a certain number and a certain measurement of time. Neptune continued staring at the screen with all her might, desperately hoping that things would change until her eyes started hurting.

"One day…it's seriously staying at one day…"

And just like that, Neptune started to go berserk again. That is, until the sound of familiar footsteps outside her room caused the purple petite to calm down. They were hurried footsteps, clumsy as well.

"Neptune, are you okay?! I've been hearing strange noises and…eh?!"

Without warning, Neptune sprinted towards Nepgear and practically tackled her, the Candidate only barely keeping her balance due to how frequently her older sister has been glomping her these days. She didn't particularly mind the sudden physical intimacy–in fact, she quite liked it–but as a wise man once said, "There is a time and place for everything...even sibling-incest-yuri baiting."

"Neptune, my clothes are still dirty! This isn't the time for a hug!"

"Uwaaah…I don't care anymore, Nep Jr.. I'm dying of boredom anyways…"

Nepgear was initially worried after hearing loud noises in the direction of her older sister's room through all the clanking metal and buzzing wires she was working with at her workshop. Looking at Neptune now however, clinging onto her despite all the soot and oil on her work attire while maintaining such a bored expression, Nepgear could only sigh. She patted her older sister in the head as an effort to comfort her woes, to which Neptune responded to by cuddling Nepgear even harder.

"And people wonder who the older sister is…"

"Huh? Watcha' say, Gear-o-Nep?"

"Nothing! It's nothing…hm…ah, are you downloading a new game or something? It looks like it just finished."

Letting go of Nepgear–much to the tech maniac's dismay–Neptune practically leapt back into her room and pressed her face into her console's display, noticing that, indeed, her download had miraculously finished while she was cuddling her precious little sister.

"Impossible!" Neptune said whilst her face was still pressed against the screen. "It just said a moment ago that it would finish after one day! Unless…"

Neptune turned around to glare at Nepgear, who was visibly shaken to see such a negative expression grace her bubbly older sister's features.

"Neptune, you're scaring me…"

"Hey. What were you doing before you came here?"

"Uwah...! Er, um…I was working on my latest machine, and I was downloading the necessary soft…ware…oh. Ooooh…" Nepgear felt a deep feeling of regret and fear. She had done something she shouldn't have done.

"So. Are you telling me that if you didn't come here and stopped working, I would have actually waited a whole day just so I could play my game and when I did get to play it my ping would be horrible? Is that how it is?"

"Uh…"

"You forgot the first rule of this household kiddo, and that is to 'always give Neptune unequal rights over the Internet connection over the weekend 'cause she plays her online games on the weekend.' You forgot that, Nepgear."

"B-But…I was working–"

"Excuses!" Neptune lunged straight at Nepgear and grabbed her. "Breaking the law equates to punishment!"

"I thought it was just a household rule…! Ow!"

"Well…it's a law now! Now sit your butt over there, get yourself a controller, and start that game up!"

"Please, I still want to continue working on…my…huh?"

"Did you not hear me, maggot?! We're gonna be playing 'til you learn from your mistake!"

"Ah...! Y-Yes, ma'am!"

To scared to question her older sister's sudden decision to speak like a drill sergeant, Nepgear scrambled for a spot in front of the N-Tune and hastily began to set up her "punishment." By the time she arrived at the game's title screen–which had the words _For Prestige_ in a fancy font showcased in all its glory–Neptune had taken a seat beside Nepgear with her own controller in hand.

"Isn't this a recent release? I guess this won't be as bad as I thought…" Nepgear mumbled.

"Level 70."

"Huh?"

"Closed Beta, level 70. Top ranking Guardian player."

...

"Let's have fun, Nep Jr.."

"Oh, goodness…"

Nepgear lost a grand total of 20 consecutive games before Neptune pardoned her out of pity.

* * *

A/N: Okay, while this isn't _A Fleeting Fantasy_ or a new _MTPA_ chapter, I just couldn't stop myself from writing this little one-shot. This was loosely based on a certain experience I had with my little brother (who'd probably pass me in height in a couple of years, yikes) a few days ago concerning the download of a certain game I've been excited to play for quite some time now. Hope you enjoyed it. Deus vult!


End file.
